Carnage Kills The Multiverse
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: Carnage has been unleashed on the multiverse and there's no Spider-Man to stop him! Follow the psychotic symboite as he slaughters his way through multiple worlds and leaves a pile of bodies in his wake. Can anyone stop his violent rampage or will the multiverse drown in a sea of blood? (Will be M rated soon)
Authors note: And now I've gone mad. So this is my new ongoing miniseries of random one shots; and I think this may be the most fucked up thing I've done yet. This is going to be a real bloodbath guys, and I mean a REAL bloodbath.

If you are sensitive to blood and gore or your favorite characters dying in the most gruesome deaths, I don't recommend you read this and you exit as quick as you can as a warning. But if you're still reading this, I guess you don't give a fuck.

This is just a prologue, but as soon as chapter one hits this story… It's gonna get bloody.

Now sit back and watch the madness unfold.

 **Prologue: Everything Red**

 **O-O-O**

…

…

…

 _Red…_

 _That's how I see the world… Red._

 _Everything Red._

 _All I ever wanted was to show the world my artistry. Little by little, I just wanted to take a brush and paint the canvas red. But the world locked me up in some nut house, a little shithole that wants to keep me from embracing who I am; wants to change my own identity._

 _I find that funny._

 _There's no stopping me. No change, no containment, no treatment and no cure; I'm already cured._

 _This whole existence thing is meaningless; all that spawns from it is chaos! Law and order is just a myth among mortals! Chaos is what keeps us all going, murder and bloodshed makes us who we are! But we're too scared to admit it, we all want to hide behind our rules and morals and ignore our true nature; but not me._

 _I embrace savagery. I kill indiscriminately. I broke my chains and I have the will to escape._

 _I know who I am; and I accept it!_

 _I am chaos…_

 _I am red…_

 _I AM CARNAGE!_

 **O-O-O**

Cletus Kasady was silent for once when he was returned to Ravencroft yet again by Spider man.

Not that he was knocked out from overexposure to sonic weaponry in his symbiote form, nor because he was beaten so many times that he needed rest; he never needed rest. The crazed killer was silent because he was disappointed – from being beaten by his common foe Spider man to his more recent and embarrassing loss at the hands of Deadpool – Carnage seemed to be having a streak of bad luck.

Escorted into his new cell by the guards, he walked inside and was closed off immediately to not get a single chance to escape, the guards leaving the killer in his mad thoughts. Cletus made a note to kill the fat one when he busted out again, wanting to cut his stomach open to see how many doughnuts were stuffed inside.

Carnage could not leave him, he was bonded in his bloodstream; he was always Carnage and always will be and just needed time for it to come back and reunite once more. Nothing will ever work on a mind so deranged and twisted as Kasady's, and that's how he liked it. But for now, Cletus sat on the floor and leaned his body against the wall, already creasing his white clothing he was given.

It was maddening to simply sit around and do nothing.

The psychopath had no desire to be setting in an empty cell and think all day, his patience already died and he wanted to be free again; he needed to be free. For too long he's been confined in his cell countless times, denied the savory feeling of killing an innocent and letting his ears drink the screams of agony and fear.

The heroes of his world were far more aware of his condition and kept extra watchful eyes on him, knowing that one wrong move he made – pretty much every move – was going to get him in more trouble. But Cletus didn't care about consequences, he only cared for his growing taste for murder.

One would think that after so many times of being defeated and demoralized that Cletus Kasady would let the chains contain him; but Cletus was not just some feeble drone like everyone else. Instead of losing interest in killing, the craving only grew as he sat in his cell, thinking about all the ways Carnage could gut a man with his claws or skin a face clean off. The teasing joy it gave him to know he could do such things was almost orgasmic.

Red was the only thing on his mind, and red was all he wanted now.

The bloodlust of Carnage, waiting for the perfect moment to strike out and make more paintings of red on the canvas of the world. Carnage needed to escape this prison and kill; kill all who stand in his way with no rhyme or reason, simply to kill at a whim for the satisfaction of a means to an unending rampage of blood and guts.

Carnage was ready to let loose; all he needed was a bit of luck to come his way for once.

In a twist of events, a strange swirling hole appeared next to the psychotic criminal, surprising him for the first time in years as two figures appeared out of it wearing white jumpsuits like Cletus.

The taller man was tall and muscular with pale green skin, with spiky black hair and several greenish-grey streaks and a goatee. His red eyes stared at Cletus with interest and fear, glad to know that he arrived in the right place at the right time but may have feelings of regret. The other shorter man seemed happier than his taller counterpart, adjusting his glasses as he took a look at Cletus with his wide grin; something Kasady wanted to tear off his lips.

"Oh my." The tall man began with a noticeably British accent. "This is quite a depressing setting."

"This doesn't seem too bad." The shorter man commented with a more American accent. "We're in here with the man we're looking for."

These buffoons were looking for him? Cletus knew he couldn't take these two seriously, and he wasn't a big fan of cell mates sharing a room with him; not unless they were being served as dinner for Carnage. The only thing stopping Cletus from turning these two inside out was the fact they were looking for him, meaning there was something they could offer other than their corpses.

"Me?" Cletus asked sardonically. "Now why would you want to find little ole me?"

The taller man gulped when Cletus stood up from the floor, glaring at the two figures with a hunger for murder that had yet to be satisfied.

"W-well, my name is Rippen." The man introduced. "My minion here is Larry; trust me I wish I had a better name for him."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Larry let his hand stick out for a handshake, before Rippen quickly put it back down. "I hope-

"I don't care about your names, you sacks of meat." Cletus bluntly interrupted. "Tell me what'cha want or die."

Rippen laughed nervously, failing to play it cool. "Right, let's get down to business… I need your help."

Cletus smirked at the statement.

"This better be good." Cletus answered. "Want to see me when I get bored?"

"Oh trust me, I have a job that someone like you will take immense pleasure about."

Cletus took an interest now, knowing full well that there was only one thing he truly loved to do.

"I need you to kill someone." Rippen said. "There's this hero I've been fighting for ages and it seems that every time I come close to victory, I get beaten. Everything I did was all for nothing and unless he's out of the way permanently; I can't get anything done!"

Cletus was losing interest already, he wasn't some small time assassin for a strange man and his disgustingly happy sidekick that he wanted to tear apart oh so badly just to wipe his grin away.

"Don't try to make me laugh, because that's not very funny." Cletus said with a more vile tone.

"Wait!" Rippen put up his arms in defense. "There… there's more!"

Not only Cletus started to take interest again, but also Larry whose smile started to fade away in a more nervous look. The look in his boss's eyes was not just fear but also desperation, Rippen really wanted to win for once as a villain, but Larry was shut out before he could respond.

"My little problem lives in a place! A place where you can, erm… have fun with?" Rippen said vaguely.

Cletus grinned at the suggestion. "Ya got me listening now."

Rippen although putting up a fake confidence, was secretly scared and thought he should stop himself now and make a quick getaway. But not after so many humiliating defeats to his bitter foe; not anymore. This was the last resort he was hoping that wouldn't come to pass, but he needed this to get his act together or forever be humiliated.

Even if it costed him the rest of his morality.

"Middleburg. That's what the place called." Rippen clarified. "It's a town where-

"Stop!" Cletus exclaimed. "Town? That's all I needed to hear."

"So that's it? You'll do it?"

Cletus began laughing manically, his laughter echoing in his cell and terrified his new employers.

Right before Rippen and Larry's very eyes, red tendrils emerged out of Cletus's body and wrapped themselves around the serial killer, not taking long for him to show what his true and chaotic form was to these strangers.

The creature before the terrified pair of would be villains was nothing they had expected to see so quickly. It was completely covered in red, with black web like tendrils draping across the body in stylish fashion. The white blank eyes were large and appeared like open mouths screaming yet still held a menacing stare; said mouth was more like a maw of a large jaw with sharp teeth more like swords, grinning widely with hunger.

Carnage was back again.

"Hehehehe…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Carnage cackled gleefully, eager to head out of his prison to go on a murder spree and without interruption. Every word he spoke came out with a twisted and almost devious voice, starving to shed blood and begin his newest killing spree.

Rippen was already regretting this.

"Let's have some fun!"

 **O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Carnage and the others.


End file.
